Death, Dead and Deadpool
by Wrecking-Ballman
Summary: Deadpool was accidentally transported in the DC universe and accidentally pair with Slade. Now must work together and Slade must prevent him from wreak havoc ordered by DC's Death him...I mean herself. Note for Teen Titans cartoon parody and adult theme.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Deadpool and most of these characters but I own a lot of comic books...not a geek or nerd!

**Author's Note:** This is my first story and Deadpool is my favorite Marvel Character...evah, because he's all around guy...he's part-time hero, part-time anti-hero and part-time supervillain that's why he's a merc...I like to dedicated this story to my exgirlfriend who is right now married...to me! :)

* * *

**DEADPOOL'S WREAK HAVOC IN DC**

**Chapter 1: WHEN WADE MEET SLADE **

**

* * *

**

**"Man, I'm good!"** Wade smirked while lying in the bed.

"Yes, Wade...It's really, really good." Emma Frost whispered flirtatiously, she was wearing a revealing dress, she then stripped slowly.

**"I'm really, really good! But I can't wait"** He jumped and gently landed in Emma Frost's body and starting to undress her quickly. **"Come to papa!"**

**(AN: This XXX scene has been skipped shortly)**

"Pinch me, pinch me more!"

**"Oh baby!"**

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep..._Wade wakes up in the sofa at the sound of his alarm clock.

**"Wha...that was a good dream, at least I wasn't waking in the middle of it," **He wears nothing but his underwear, suddenly he notice something wet in his underwear, when he checks it, he notice something unpleasant. "**!!!!…Dagnabbit! I got love juice on me! I'm old enough not to shoot blanks...shooting blanks is good though, relieved some stress...if I had one… **Suddenly, his phone ranged and he answers it. **"Hello!"**

"Is this Deadpool?" A man with a deep voice asked in the phone.

**"Wait a sec..."** Wade place the phone on the table and went to the closet, he then returns wearing his red and black mask. **"This is Deadpool, can I help you?"**

"This is A.I.M. organization." The man with a deep voice introduced.

**"Oh yeah, I work with you before...I don't know how many issues back then..."**

"Pardon…?"

**"Oops, sorry about that, what do you need and how much you can pay?"**

"Five million dollars and you may have to know the job here in New York City." The A.I.M. personnel explained. "You will be picked up by our escorts in the airport."

**"...That would be five million dollars cash and a week supply of Cheesy Puffs!" Wade demanded.**

"Done…!"

**"Good, I'll be there in three hours before Emma Frost's next breast implant!"**

"Wait! Emma Frost's...never mind, just be here."

**"Okey-dokey, bye…!"**

* * *

**Irene Merryweather's Freelance Interview with Deadpool**

* * *

**Deadpool: **Irene Merryweather! Wazzup, girl! And your twin babies have grown well!

**IM:** I'm single, Deadpool and crack the jokes and....DEADPOOL! YOU PERVERT!

**Deadpool:** WHAT!? Those boobies got grown!

**IM:** You perverted sonofa...Oh great! You make me say that in the recorder...anyways, Mr. Deadpool…

**Deadpool:** Call me Wade Wilson, or Little Wade, Wade my man, Wade my hero, the Incredible Wade or...

**IM:** I'll stick to Deadpool...so why did you tell the world now about your secret identity?

**Deadpool:** But I already told my name to everyone...I forgot what issue that is but everyone seems not to care...but this is for the advertisement...I'm a merc for hire! Somebody please hire me...this is Wade T. Wilson aka Deadpool the Merc with a Mouth!

**IM:** Aren't you afraid that people who have a grudge against you might after your family?

**Deadpool:** I ain't got no family anymore, except for my distant relatives I didn't know them and seems not to care...my mom died from cancer and my idiot dad become an abusive drunkard but got killed by an another drunkard in a fight...that is why I called my dad an idiot for not preparing my college funds! It's his fault I never become a doctor! But I thank to him...that I became Deadpool the Merc with a Mouth!

**IM:** So you don't have any known family today?

**Deadpool: **Nope! Previous relationships I got but I forgot how many are they and I lost count...but the real guy who created Fabian Nicie...a forget it! Forget what I said!

**IM: **So Deadpool, as a mercenary who works or fought with some of the most powerful or dangerous individuals either mutant, genetically-enhanced people, etc...Are you a hero or a villain?

**Deadpool:** Hmmmm... It depends on the money and my caged conscience…I'm actually a hero for hire!

**IM:** But everyone you know calls you** insane**…could you care to comment that?

**Deadpool:**...Let me tell you something...yes everyone calls me insane, but to me I'm not...I just do what I do and express myself, express the feelings deep inside me, well it depends on Fabian and Rob...these two are comic book artist and writer in Marvel. This world isn't exactly real...we're in a comic book! Can you believe that! It's their fault that I can't grabbed X-women boobies right now before they tear me limb from limb before I instantly healed or teleport to safety...Am I the only one with a speech and thought balloons and captions are usually colored yellow...I love my yellow balloons and boxes...Eh! I want a love interest...Cable got Domino...that's unfair! Give me a love interest! A permanent love interest! Please not She-Hulk...and what's worse! We're a in a fanfic! Wrecking-Ballman is a cool author with a cool name although he didn't own me...so please review after this!

**IM: **Wade...you're actually not insane, seriously.

**Deadpool: **Really!?

**IM:** Yes...You're an** idiot**.

**Deadpool:** **-He looks at you-** Who could blame her?

* * *

Three hours and twenty minutes later....

Somewhere deep below New York City, Deapool enters the A.I.M. research facility when he accepts the job from earlier, where he met the AIM Sub-commander Jose the one who calls him.

"Greetings, Deadpool..." Jose introduced. "I am the A.I.M.'s sub-commander Jose and I'm in charge in this facility and the experiment we conducted"

**"So how's it going?"**

"We've built a machine that could open to another universe." He explained. "This is the part that your serviced are in need."

**"I've already knew about the dimension and things earlier in my past experience and Google."** Deadpool explained.** "A universe that everyone with superpowers including me become zombies and eats everybody on earth, a universe that every single individual were apes and monkeys...hope I ain't a red butt baboon that would be silly...and many more...like hotty Deadpool lady."**

"Yes...I suppose..." He said flatly and he exclaimed. "But, this isn't a portal to another world, to another space, another time, to another dimension and to another universe...yes we are aware that we live what I call a multidimensional-shared universe." He leaned his face towards Deadpool's with an exciting facial expression. "Imagine a universe not like ours, we could travel there...a world not there's no you."

**"I don't get it, I'm confused..."** Deadpool scratched his head.

"Let me explain specifically..." Jose explained. "Do you know that every universe has the same you with different universal background?"

**"Yes! Tell that to zombie handsome Deadpool, cool and bad Deadpool of the dirty west, hotty chick Deapool..."**

"....But imagine..." He cut him off and explained further. "Imagine a universe without Deadpool...a universe with different of everything."

"Oh! Oh! Kinda like Wendy's and Burger King..." Deadpool seems understand. "Or like Disney, Cartoon Network, and Nickelodeon."

"Uh...Yeah, kinda like that you say..."

**"So what's gonna have to do with me?"** He asked.

"We need someone to explore this unknown multidimensional-shared universe with amazing survival abilities..." Jose pointed to Deadpool. "And you are perfect for the job and..." He said nonchalantly. "Every mercenary we called were on a mission...we once send one guy earlier but we lose contact..."

**"So let me get this thing straight." **Deadpool cut him off and tries to clarify. **"You gonna send me to another universe were there's no another me and see what's there and rescue the guy you send there earlier but nobody on A.I.M. would risk their lives to test this experimented and potentially dangerous machine that would actually permanently kill me!"**

"Um...yes…I think!"

**"I'm in!" **He quickly agreed and gives two thumbs up to them.

Moments later...

Deadpool, Jose and the A.I.M. operatives enters a room with a large Stargate-like machine with a wormhole in the middle of the large ring.

**"Whoa, I expect the machine something bigger, larger with swirling fancy colors..."** Deadpool unimpressed and he turn to Jose and reminded. "**Remember the deal! That would be five million bucks and weekly supply of Cheesy Puffs!"**

"That's all been taking care..." Jose then warned him. "Remember this Deadpool, don't make any much terrible scenes in the other universe...you are different and not yet known from where we send you, don't cause any catastrophic events there… and the man's name that would you rescue is Wrecker!"

**"Right, stay low! Stay cool! Rescue Wrecker! Get back here and everything is A-ok!" **He gives OK hand gesture to them. **"What could possibly go wrong?"** BOOOOOM!

An explosion blew up the main entrance and a squadron of armed men attacked the facility, these men bear the insignia of the H.A.M.M.E.R.

"The HAMMER, How did they find us?" Jose gasped in disbelief, but a grenade quietly rolled to them and then blew them up. BOOOOM!

"Gyaaaaahhhh…!" Jose and the rest screamed and the blast sends them flying all over the room and dropped dead while Deadpool was hurl towards the machine and sucked through the wormhole before it become damage and the machine was completely off-lined.

**"Gyaaaaahhh…! Haaaaaahhh! Aaaaarrrggghhh...!" **Deadpool yelled in panic which he was sucked though in a tornado like tunnel. **"Oh wait, this isn't painful...Well anyways, Ahhhh! Eaaaahh! Gaaaahhh..._folks that means I'm gonna vomit!_" **After the ride of his undying life through the wormhole, a light appeared in the end of the wormhole. It appears to be a mini-black hole in the sky which he came out. **"Gyaaaaaaah…!" **He screamed as he fell a thousand feet in the air and crashed to a flagpole and then to the fire escape before he crashed on the ground in the alley. **"Owww!"** he groaned in weakly tone. After several seconds on the ground he got back up after completely healed. **"Where am I?"** He looks around and saw a sign called Welcome t Jump City. **"When am I?" **He looks around and saw the city's clock strike eight pm and bunch of skyscrapers indicating it was the same time-line. **"Who am I?"** He scratches his head and then he gazed at his hands with a shock. **"WHAT AM I!!!?" **He panicked and snapped. **"Oh yeah, Deadpool...that's me!" **He then looks around and again gazed at the Welcome to Jump City signboard.** "I never heard of Jump City, so this means I'm now an another universe...no mutants, mutant hating people, no people hating mutants, no Apocalypse with that big stupid lips, and nobody...Great! How am I gonna get back home? Stupid Hammah broke that thingimajig..." **He began to depress. **"I lose everything...my money, my friends like Weasel and Cable, Cheesy Puff, my money, my Cable...not Cable, my cable with lots of illegal hacking channels...and my money," **He widened his eyes and clutches his head and yelled.** "…MY NAKED COLLECTION OF NAKED PHOTOS OF X-WOMEN, AVENGER BABES, AND SUE RICHARD....who was invisible by the way!" **He gave a huge yell. "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH…!" **He then began to cry and then back up. **"Oh well, I'll make a new start!" **He shrugged and looks at the sky.** "This is the universe without me...so this place will soon face Deadpool the Merc with a Mouth!" **He then thought to about his mission. **"Now, what did Jose said after he got blown to bits?"**

-Flashback-  
"Remember this Deadpool, don't make any much terrible scenes in the other universe...you are different and not yet known from where we send you, don't cause any catastrophic events there… and the man's name that you would rescue is…"  
-Flashback End-

"Ah forget it! Let's wreak some havoc in this universe!" He grinned evilly while rubbing his hands. Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared and ran towards him.

"Out of my way, fool…!" The shadowy figure growled.

**"Nobody calls me fool!" **Deadpool snarled while impersonating Mr. T.** "Coz I don't a pity fool, fool!"**

"You lead me no choice!" The shadowy figure pulled out a katana from his back. "You're **dead, fool!"**

**"That's my name!"** Deadpool yelled while pullout his katana from his back.** "Deadpool…!"** When their blades struck each other a large high-tech cuff fly towards them and catch Deadpool's right arm and the shadowy figure's left arm and then the cuff locks them firmly. **"What the…!"**

"What the…!" The shadowy figure gasped.

"It's over, Slade!" A young teenager appeared who happens to be Robin. "Or should I say Slade Wilson, aka Deathstroke the Terminator!" Then Cyborg appeared.

"Remember! That's Gizmo's tech," Cyborg warned."But thanks to that thing we can track him even he is in the center of the earth.

"I know, Cyborg."Robin responded plainly.

"Deathstroke the Terminator," Beast Boy cried incredulously. "I know I hate him, but he really got a cool moniker!"

"That is why I'll make my stand here and kill of you all." Slade declared with deathly tone and asked. "So Robin, How did you figured my identity?"

**"Wait a minute! I know you!"**

Slade turn around and looks at Wade who was shock to see his resemblance. **"YOU ARE ME!"**

"You...are me?" Slade confused. "What trickery is this?"

"Two...two...Slades..!" Robin gasped and disbelief and Cyborg's jaw dropped.

"I can't believe this!" BB panicked. "…TWO SLADES!"

**"Actually I'm Wade Wilson!" **He clarified and looks at the sky and yells. **"CURSE YOU A.I.M.! I'M STILL IN THE MARVEL UNIVERSE!" CURSE YOOOOOUUUU!!!!!**

**To be continued...**

**In the next chapter of DEADPOOL'S WREAK HAVOC IN DC....Deadpool vs Deathstroke**

**Deadpool: Don't worry, I'm going to cut this cuffs off and....**

**Deathstroke: It would blow us up to bits!**

**Deadpool: Don't worry, I can survive that!**

**Deathstroke: But, what about me!?**

**Deadpool: Ain't my problem, brotha!**

**Deathstroke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!**

**Deadpool: Oopsie!**

* * *

**Author's Note: **so please If anybody who's reading this...bring me review...and I ain't no Filipino...I just move here from Canada, but I like the place and don't asked my love life please! Oh! There's a parody in Teen Titans cartoon turn comic!


End file.
